


i'll never see you this way again

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Gang Bang, M/M, Multi, Y'all know wtf is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: He sighed, figuring Trent should really pay for being such an asshole.  He deserved it... shaking his head, Marilyn thought of how he could push Trent... God, he'd love to get revenge.OrTrent's being a little bitch in the studio, and both his own band and Manson's are very, very over it.





	i'll never see you this way again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalosandSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/gifts).



> another cure song title. also, excuse if there's any typos in this. I kind of banged it out (pun not intended) BC I was excessively excited. 
> 
> also, ray is writing a gang bang fic and I'm gifting this to her BC a) I love her. b) we're very in sync. thanks to indigo for being on my case about me actually writing this, as well as being very excited about it, and thanks to erik for inadvertently giving me multiple ideas which I used in this. I couldn't do this shit w o y'all haranguing me ❤️

"You guys have got to listen to me!" Trent snapped indignantly, flicking his hands in a downward motion.

"And why exactly would that be?" Marilyn shot back.

"You know," Pogo said, tapping his fingers on the keyboard as he spoke, "Manson's right- we shouldn't have to fucking do anything."

"I'm producing your record! I can fucking drop you any time!" Trent insisted, his hands turning into fists, his knuckles going white.

"Swear to god, he gets so easily incensed..." Marilyn murmured, running his fingers through his hair. 

"You don't have to fucking talk about me like I'm not here." Trent hissed out angrily. 

"Well, I'm fucking sick of you being here, so maybe you should just fucking go!" Marilyn yelled. 

"Maybe I fucking will!" Trent retorted, kicking Daisy's amp angrily, knocking it down, then storming out the door, slamming it behind him. 

"Asshole." Marilyn mumbled under his breath, as Daisy leaned over, his mouth twisted into a frown as he lifted his precious amplifier back up, brushing dirt off of it. 

"Maybe we should call Robin to calm him down?" Twiggy asked, and Marilyn shook his head. 

"If he has a fucking issue, he can call Robin himself. Fucking see how he likes having me not be his closest friend for a change." Marilyn walked back over to the mic, "Let's just fucking sing." 

Ginger played a quick beat on the drums, and the recording was in session again. Marilyn thought to himself how much he preferred to work Trent-free when Trent was being a little bitch. Trent could be a pleasure when he wasn't having an attitude, by that same token, and he was also quite nice to look at. They weren't exactly a thing, but Marilyn was starting to miss Trent, on account of the fact that they couldn't fuck if Trent wasn't there. 

He sighed, figuring Trent should really pay for being such an asshole. He deserved it... shaking his head, Marilyn thought of how he could push Trent... God, he'd love to get revenge. He imagined Trent squirming under him as he choked him, but no. That was regular, old news. He needed to find a way to really fuck Trent up. He needed to humiliate him; he would never want to mess with him or his band again. 

After they finished playing the song, Marilyn excused himself. He walked into the hall, to the payphone where people usually left him messages. He picked up the phone, hearing the beep for the answering machine.

"Brain, you're a fucking asshole! I hope you fucking get it, man, I really do... I can't believe I put up with your shit! It's only because you're cute..." A sigh of Trent's heavy, angered breathing, "I'm sorry, Brian, you're really not that bad... I'd let you do anything to me." Then a beep for the next message.

"Hi, uh, this is Robin. Trent's at my place and he came in, left a message on this phone, and now has been incoherently yelling and sobbing alternately about how he's pissed at you, and how he wants you to fuck him. Um, I don't know what's going on. Can you... Deal with him?" No more messages.

Marilyn sighed, hanging the phone up.

"What an absolute disaster." Marilyn murmured to himself.

"What is?!" Pogo inquired, walking up behind Marilyn without any warning.

"Jesus, Pogo." Marilyn hissed, putting his hand on his own chest, "You scared me."

"Sorry, Manson." Pogo reached out, tapping the phone twice with his pointer finger, "The fuck is going on though?"

"Trent's being a cunt." Marilyn sighed, adding shortly, "He genuinely deserved to get fucked up."

"You say that like you can't control whether that happens." Pogo said, a smirk tracing its way across his lips. 

"Wha- Oh!" Marilyn bit his lip in thought, looking at the light on the ceiling.

"Well, you're in charge." Pogo shrugged, "He knows it."

"He'll do what I say, do you think?" Marilyn looked at Pogo, his eyebrows curved.

"He has in the past." Pogo shrugged, "But this is more, if it's what I think it is."

"He'll do it. You were right. He will." Marilyn smirked.

"Trent needs to get fucked. That's what you're thinking too, I mean...?" Pogo grinned.

"That is exactly what I was thinking about." Marilyn pushed his hair out of his face, leaning towards Pogo, "who else do you think would enjoy to join in?"

_Two days later_

Trent sighed, hiking his backpack up over his shoulder. Not even to work yet, and he was already absolutely fuming. The last thing he felt up to doing was slave-driving his band and Manson's band into doing things the right way. He'd been gone out of anger for two days, and every minute was nearly sending him out of his mind. They were probably destroying all the work he'd put into both his own and Manson's record. Everything was probably going down--

Trent realized that he had come right up on the front door of the studio. He threw it open, storming past the front desk. Everyone from Manson was there; He'd called half an hour ago to check, to make sure at least they were working. Trent was ready to storm them, to absolutely make sure they did things properly this time. He was not pouring money, time, and effort into a terrible album, that was for sure.

Trent walked up the hall, past the payphone and bathroom, the flickering overhead lights becoming streaks is his vision above his head. Trent finally screeched to a stop in front of room 12, the one Manson had been practicing and recording in. He found himself frankly not caring if he interrupted their precious conversation. Trent put his hand on the doorknob, shoving it open, beginning to speak before he saw what was inside.

"Alright, kids. It's time to fucking do things right-" Trent began angrily, only to be faced with a much different sight than he expected.

Tall and alluring as always, Marilyn stood at the front, his arms crossed defiantly. Next to and behind, scattered, stood Pogo, Chris, and Robin.

"Hey, Reznor." Marilyn spit out Trent's last name like it was a curse, "Thought you could make my band, and your band, your bitches?"

"I-" Trent began his argument, only to swallow it down as Marilyn stepped towards him.

"I think-" Marilyn began slowly, articulating his words as if Trent was a little boy, leaning down so they would be at the same eye level, "Mister Trent Reznor needs to be put in his place."

Trent swallowed, green eyes flicking around nervously, looking at the men gathered around Marilyn like they were ready to do... whatever... at the tall frontman's disposal. Trent was getting a bad feeling that this ambush was going to go a certain way.

That bad feeling was, unfortunately, making Trent's stomach flip, and his cock begin to awaken in the tightly zipped front of his leather pants.

"Aw, is poor little Trent scared?" Marilyn said mockingly, tipping Trent's face up with his thumb and forefinger.

"No, fuck off!" Trent said indignantly, looking around at the men around him.

Pogo was positively leering, Chris was smirking, and Robin was glaring, his arms crossed in front of him. And Trent was captured by Marilyn's two fingers. 

"You deserve it." Pogo said, seeing Trent trying to access the situation, "My band's sick of being pushed around, and so is yours."

Marilyn took his hand off Trent's face, "Go, get on your knees, Reznor."

Trent stared at Marilyn defiantly, "Why should I?"

"Because I fucking said so. Get on your knees." Marilyn's voice was rough, and Trent, humiliation rising in his chest, slowly got on his knees.

Trent was mortified. Slowly, he lifted his head, and saw the other men surrounding him, looking down at him disdainfully. He felt embarrassment course through him when he felt his pants getting too tight in the crotch.

"Alright, good." Marilyn spoke, turning to the rest of the guys, "What do you guys wanna do with him, first?"

Chris leaned over to Marilyn and whispered something in his ear, and Marilyn smirked, turning back to Trent.

"Chris, tell him the first part of what you said." Marilyn said slowly.

"I said that we can all see how hard you are." Chris smirked down at Trent, who nervously pulled his tshirt over his crotch.

"There's no use in covering it." Robin spoke up.

"Yeah, we all already saw." Chris added.

"And we all know what you like in bed." Pogo added, and Marilyn cocked his head.

"H-How much did you tell them?" Trent stammered, desperately wishing he could just unzip his pants and jack off, but not in front of all his friends. Were they even still his friends?

"Everything." Marilyn said shortly, "Now, take out your cock."

Feeling filthy, Trent unzipped his pants and cupped himself through his underwear, covering face with his other hand.

"Aw, pathetic." Marilyn smirked, "Take it out. Now, Trent."

Trent whined, looking down at the ground, and slowly hooked his fingers under the sides of his boxers. He pulled them down, his cock coming out fully hard, the tip already beginning to leak. 

"Hard." Marilyn spoke, "And wet. I see."

"Touch it." Pogo smirked at Trent, "You know you want to." 

Trent gently wrapped his fingers around his cock, which noticeably twitched with contact. 

"Aw..." Marilyn cocked his head, "Looks like he likes being watched, huh, guys?" 

"Kinda disgusting." Robin smirked. 

"He's a whore, you know that." Pogo said, then directed at Trent, "Don't just fucking sit there. Touch yourself." 

Trent was too turned on and ashamed to look up at the men above him. All he could see were Marilyn's black platforms, Pogo and Chris's black army boots, and Robin's red ones. Marilyn's legs were cloaked in fishnets, and Robin's in artfully torn stockings. Trent released a little sigh which caught in his throat as he stroked his cock roughly one time. He stroked again, his stomach flipping over seemingly again; he could feel eyes staring down at him. 

"Look up, Trent." Marilyn said softly. 

Trent couldn't bring himself to do so, and shook his head.

"Disobedient, huh?" Marilyn stepped forward, closer to Trent, and the man on the ground heard Marilyn's pants unzip. 

Marilyn spread his legs a little, and Trent could see the fishnets rippling, then could feel the wet, hard head of Marilyn's cock on his cheek. Hazed by arousal, Trent looked up dumbly, his eyes wide. He caught sight of the other men around him. 

"Suck it." Marilyn said, but Trent wasn't processing. 

He was too turned on, and he felt so absolutely filthy. Trent stroked his own cock again, shakily, unable to deal with what was going on around him. He had never been so overwhelmed with arousal; his senses blended together and melted. 

"Hey, slut." Pogo's voice spoke roughly behind Trent, and the smaller man released a soft squeak, his hand faltering on his cock, as Pogo grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head up a little, "You're supposed to suck it, y'know. And we'll make you do it whether you want to or not." 

Marilyn's hand was now on Trent's shoulder, and Pogo was pushing Trent's face forwards towards Marilyn's cock. Trent thought to himself that it would be a glorious cock to have in his mouth, and then it was in his mouth. The slick head passed Trent's lips, but just as fast was pressing against his throat. Pogo roughly shoved Trent's face so far forward that his nose was buried in Marilyn's dark pubes. He was gagging, and he fumbled to put his hands on Marilyn's thighs, to try to pull his mouth off, but Pogo wouldn't let him go. 

"You'll take it. We're bigger than you, and we'll keep every inch of it down your throat until we feel like letting you off." Pogo spoke harshly, and Trent whined muffledly in response. 

Marilyn grunted a little when Trent whined. He cupped Trent's cheek with uncharacteristic gentleness, then placed his hand back on Trent's shoulder. After what felt like minutes to Trent, Pogo let his head off Marilyn's cock. Trent coughed, falling over onto all fours, putting one hand on the ground and sputtering into his other forearm. The risk of this position didn't occur to him till Marilyn let out a snort of laughter. Trent felt a hand on his ass, grabbing him roughly. He tried to sit up, but Marilyn caught him by the shoulder, roughly pushing him back down. 

"Stay still." Chris said from behind him, and Robin laughed from the side. 

Being humiliated by Manson was regular business for Trent. Being humiliated by Pogo and Manson was demeaning, sure. But being on all fours, and staying there when he easily could get up, just because he was so turned on and had an undying need for submission when he was; being groped by his own drummer, while his own guitarist laughed, was far worse. 

And it made Trent even harder. He hated it. 

Chris's fingers made their way from feeling him roughly, to teasing the tips against his hole, almost gently, as gently as Chris could do anything. Trent was discovering the different sex styles of all the men around him, that was for sure. Roughly, Chris slipped a finger inside of Trent, causing the man on the ground to cry out in a high pitched sigh. 

"Fucking pathetic." Marilyn muttered. 

"You're like a little kitten, Trent. You tease and you tease and then you get scared when you get it." Robin spoke, placing a hand on Trent's cheek, not softly like Marilyn. 

"He's right, you know. Fucking you can be like going into battle. But then once you get defeated, you take it so good." Marilyn grinned. 

"Trent, you're absolutely perfect to play around with, you know." Pogo tapped his fingers on Trent's lower back like he was playing the keyboard, and Chris shoved another finger inside of him. 

Trent cried out, louder this time. He nearly collapsed to the floor, but Pogo's arm hooked under his stomach, pulling him back up on all fours. The keyboardist's arm rubbed against his cock, and Pogo felt this and released a soft giggle. He pulled his arm out from under Trent, now that he wasn't falling on the ground anymore. 

"Guys, check this out." Pogo held up his arm, "His cock is leaking. Chris, stop messing around and fuck him already before he cums like a little whore." 

Trent sighed out with that statement. 

"What, you like that, Reznor?" Pogo grinned. 

"Answer him." Marilyn added, "And fucking look up." 

Trent looked up at Pogo, his eyes stained with tears of arousal and frenzy, "Y-yes, I do." He stammered out, embarrassed blush showing in his cheeks. 

"It's fucking funny, Trent," Chris said, pulling out his fingers roughly, and unzipping his pants, "How during the day, you get all dominant, and you think you can make us bend to your every wish." He pulled his pants, then underwear down, "And then when you're put down on your knees in front of all of us, you fucking like it." 

"God." Trent whined, pushing his face into his own shoulder. 

"How're you feeling now, Trent?" Robin asked from the side, mockingly. 

"Humiliated." Trent said, softly.

"Well, it's about to get a whole lot worse." Robin responded, just as Chris pushed the head of his cock into Trent, drawing out a scream from the man on the floor. 

"Shut up, Reznor, do you want everybody to see you like this?" Pogo hissed, and Marilyn grinned, pushing Trent's face up by the chin, and covering his mouth with the other hand. 

"I guarantee you, he does." Marilyn smirked. 

Chris pushed inside Trent more, and the tears collecting in Trent's eyes that had been threatening to spill for the past minute dripped out. This time, his sobbed scream was muffled by Marilyn's hand. Chris pushed in all the way up to the hilt of his cock, and Trent's loudest sound yet was filtered by Marilyn's hand again. 

"Jesus, Manson, how do you keep him so tight?" Chris grinned, grabbing Trent's hips, and pulling out, then thrusting into him again. 

"He clenches. He's like a little fleshlight." Marilyn said nonchalantly, but Trent whined out. 

"Looks like he's not screaming anymore." Robin said, "Let him go, I want to hear him sob." 

"It's pathetic and filthy." Pogo grinned at Trent, as he let out another little sob, just after Marilyn uncovered his mouth. 

"It's.... it's not." Trent grunted out, as Chris thrusted into him again. 

"Oh, and why not, Trent?" Pogo kneeled down in front of him and tipped up his face, "What isn't pathetic and filthy about crying and sobbing because you're so turned on that you're getting fucked while being watched?" 

Trent whined out in response, and Chris began to rail into him faster. 

"We're wasting this end." Robin pointed out, gesturing to Trent's face, as Pogo stood up, smirking, and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his thighs. 

"Suck it, Reznor. I'm sick of sucking your cock hypothetically in the studio." Pogo cupped the back of Trent's head, long strands of soft hair going through his fingers, and pressed his cock between Trent's pink lips. 

Trent whined against Pogo's length, taking it slowly into his mouth and praying softly to himself that Pogo wouldn't do what he did with Marilyn's cock earlier. Pogo, thankfully, thrusted roughly into Trent's mouth, but released him just as quickly, pulling his mouth up and down his length while Chris continued to thrust into him. 

"God." Marilyn hissed from the side, and Trent looked up to see his hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself, "You look so good like that, Trent." 

Trent felt blush rise in his cheeks again, as Pogo's length moved roughly in and out of his mouth, and Chris hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Trent's vision was going hazy, he was so wildly turned on- he was going to cum- 

"'M gonna-" Chris hissed, grabbing Trent's hips roughly to thrust one more time, and Trent screamed onto Pogo's cock. 

Chris pulled out, and Trent felt cum splattering on his thighs. He cried out in frustration, having been denied his orgasm by Chris cumming just a little too early. He'd been brought all the way to the edge, then stopped, but he couldn't complain, because Pogo's cock was too far down his throats for him to do much more than moan and cry. After a few seconds, Trent felt another pair of hands on his hips, and the head of another cock teasing up against his stretched, sensitive entrance. He whined out softly, as Robin slid inside him in one stroke. Trent was slick and opened up enough for that from Chris's exploits. 

"Fuck, Reznor. Manson was right in all his bragging. You really do feel good." Robin hissed out. 

"You sure did." Chris said tiredly from the side. 

Trent could see Chris lying on his stomach, his chin propped on his hands, out of the corner of his eye. 

"Nice mouth too." Pogo grunted, grabbing Trent's cheeks with flat hands and shoving his cock down the man's throat, "Gonna... cum." 

Pogo shut his eyes for a second, crying out as he opened them, and Trent coughed as seed shot into his throat, his eyes filling with tears as Pogo pulled away, collapsing into a near by chair. 

"Oh, what, can't swallow like a big boy?" Came Marilyn's condescending tone as he cupped Trent's cheek, hand still on his cock, and in the midst of being humiliated and fucked, and already once denied the right to cum, Trent dimly felt a spark of fear knowing that Marilyn would be the last course to this dinner. 

"M-Marilyn." Trent grunted out, his body shaking; jolting every time Robin thrusted his length inside him, "Marilyn... gonna cum..." 

"So, so pathetic." Marilyn shook his head, "You can't cum yet. I still haven't gotten my turn." 

"Can't... help-" Trent spoke, then Robin thrusted into him particularly hard and he let out a sob, his voice cracking and his knees and elbows losing their strength as he blew his load. 

Robin cried out as Trent clenched around his cock, and let loose as well, half pulling out as he dropped the exhausted frontman harshly onto the floor. He retreated clumsily to sit on the floor next to Chris. 

"Filthy." Marilyn spoke, nudging Trent's broken-down body with the toe of his platform boot, "You do know I'm not done with you yet, right?" 

Trent whined from his place on the floor, his thighs coated in cum, sweat soaked through his half-hiked up shirt, and his jeans at his ankles. He couldn't have gotten up if he wanted to. 

"Get up on your knees." Marilyn spoke dangerously, "Or I'll pull you up on them." 

Trent didn't budge, so Marilyn roughly grabbed Trent's hips, pulling him up. Trent cried out, his arms and hair spread on the floor. 

"You're just a fucktoy, anyway. I don't fucking care if you like it, you know." Marilyn grinned evilly, shoving inside Trent's entrance, disregarding his post-orgasm sensitivity. 

Tears leaked out of Trent's eyes, as he cried out again, too decompensated and too much enjoying this to fight back. 

"It'll go faster if you do what I say." Marilyn grunted out, thrusting into Trent hard once, then hissing out, "Tell me you deserve this." 

"Oh, oh god! I deserve it!" Trent cried out. 

"Fucking tell me why." 

"I've been such a bitch, I've been... so horrible to all of you." Trent cried out, feeling himself getting hard again; what with the eyes on him and Marilyn's cock deep in him.

"Yeah, and tell me what a slut you are for liking this." Marilyn smirked; he was really getting a rise out of all of this. 

"Oh, fuck... I'm a whore. I liked the whole fucking thing. I'm such a whore..." Trent sobbed out, "I'm going to cum again... please, Sir, let me, I-" 

Marilyn thrusted up against Trent's sweetspot hard, making him cut his own speech off with a loud moan. 

"You can cum when I do." Marilyn growled, "Cumslut." 

"Fuck-" Trent groaned, burying his face in his own arm again. 

"Fuck, gonna... cum..." Marilyn grunted out, thrusting into Trent again and again in a frenzy, "Fucking filthy..." he added under his breath, which was enough to drive Trent over the edge for the second time. 

Trent cried out, his overstimulated, battered body shaking, and he came for the second time, clenching tightly around Marilyn, who dragged him up the floor, and blew his load inside him. Marilyn shakily let Trent down to the floor, lying down on the ground behind him. The room was filled with heavy breathing but was otherwise silent. Trent was a mess, and everyone else was depleted completely of energy. 

"So," Pogo said slowly in an abnormally tired voice, breaking the silence, "Good round, huh boys?" 

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Trent said jokingly, his voice broken and small. 

"However much you sleep, you won't be able to forget this." Chris responded, and tired laughter came from all around the room. 

"Oh, if only I'd been nicer to you guys in the studio." Trent said sarcastically. 

"Jesus." Robin sighed out. 

"Yeah, god, how much does it take to kill that awful attitude? Was this not enough?" Marilyn said, rolling his eyes. 

"There's always next week." Pogo pointed out.


End file.
